Call of Duty: Black Ops 2
Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (stylized as CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS 2, also known as COD: BO2, BO2, or Black Ops 2) is the twelfth main Call of Duty game, and third developed by Treyarch. It is the sequel to Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Call of Duty: Black Ops 2's timeline is set in 2024-2025. It is considered as the best game in history. It is also awarded the Game of the History Award. It features a new game engine that makes the game blinding. Plot "Nobody can change someone's life if he cannot understand what is the hatred in his life." ''-James Gregie'' James Gregie a 23 year-old U.S. Special Forces operative of the rank 1st Lieutenant paradrops by the beach to infiltrate the enemy's hidden bunker in the north of their artillery to capture enemy intel and stop them to fire the artillery in the states written in the intel. While he is going back home in a Black Hawk an enemy AA Gun shot the Black Hawk, exploded in the water. James Gregie floating in the water was found by the enemies and bring into a chamber to be punished. Venz Thefun a Brazillian-born U.S. Marine together with his team arrived at the island to save James. After they gone home, Gregie was sent in a hospital. After he healed in the hospital he gone in the Trechto Prison in Russia to investigate the massacre in the prison, and free the prisoners. Then James was sent into a team named Nightmare codenamed by his team "Nightmare 1-3", they were sent to a nuclear reactor to be meltdown by the terrorist named Akarova Borodin, and get one of his men to get intel. The intel got from the men that there was a meeting in the Hotel Gravit and Team Nightmare was sent there to assasinate the terrorist Akarova Borodin. Borodin know that they would come so they targeted the hotel with a carpet bomb. The Nightmare leader Captain Sven Gorjhe died because of internal bleeding and loss of blood. The remaining Nightmare members run into a safe house and make a signal watch on their location and ride in a Little Bird. (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Levels #Back into the Battlefield #Destruction of the West #Black Hawk Down #Death Room #The Great Save #Trechto Prison #Nuclear Fury #Nightmare's Worst Nightmare (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Characters *James Gregie *Sven Gorjhe *Akarova Borodin *Gustin Lawmer *Trent Johnson *Lenny Crucs *Ben Teires *Venz Thefun (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Multiplayer The Multiplayer is just like the one from the original Black Ops but has added a lot of new features. It features a new level cap of up to level 200 /w 50 prestiges. You can play the multiplayer with up to 128 players in one game room. New Features *Select Weapon Fire Mode - you can select from Semi-auto/3-round Burst/Full-auto/Safe mode. *Armory - you can buy up to 10000+ weapons, 2500+ vehicles, 1250+ equipments, 250+ attachments. *Select Knife Attack - you can tap the "V" button to do the primary attack, and hold the "V" button to do the alternative attack which is more powerful but slower. *Drivable Vehicles - you can drive vehicles you bought, and the vehicles around the map owned by other players; you can drive even cars. *Support Request - you can request support from the military. *Alot of Game Modes - you can play up to 600+ game modes. *Alot of Maps - you can play up to 2000+ maps. *Realistic Effects - you can deform, destroy the terrain debris with your weapons or vehicles; you will need water & food; you can get cripple when hit on the foot unless recovered; you can only use single-handed weapons when hit in the arm unless recovered. (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Special Ops The Special Ops has been improved with new modes. Modes *Survival Mode *Chaos Mode *Mission Mode *Sandbox Mode (Grand Theft Auto style gameplay but more customizable. Features the Earth & beyond.) (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Zombies The Zombies has been improved with new modes. *Survival Mode *Multiplayer Mode *Campaign Mode (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Medieval A new option for playing available for Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Medieval Age. Modes *PvP Duel Mode *Campaign Mode *Sandbox Mode *Multiplayer Mode Space Travel A new option for playing available for Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Outsiders. Modes *Sandbox Mode *Mission Mode *Multiplayer Mode Historic A new option for playing available for Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Historic ERA. Modes *Sandbox Mode *Mission Mode *Multiplayer Mode Pre-historic The newest option for playing available for Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Pre-historic ERA. Modes *Sandbox Mode *Mission Mode *Multiplayer Mode Retail Editions The game will be released in several editions in PC/PS4/Xbox 720. *'Regular Edition '- Contains the game disc, and the game manual. It costs $79.95/€69.95/£59.95 *'Limited Edition - '''Contains all of the Regular Edition plus 2 new multiplayer maps, and a new zombies map. It costs $79.95/€69.95/£59.95. (Available for Pre-order only) *'Hardened Edition - Contains all of the Regular Edition plus a new steel disc case, a trivia/tutorial/hints book about Black Ops 2, and a game token to download all DLCs for free. It costs $149.95/€129.95/£99.95. *'Veteran Edition -' Contains all of the Hardened Edition plus a game token to download Call of Duty: Black Ops for free with all of its DLCs, and a working M4A1 /w M203 & Red Dot Sight toy, it has all of the real life M4A1 /w M203 & Red Dot Sight's abilities & features but it cannot fire bullets or grenades. It costs $349.95/€299.95/£249.95. *'Premium Edition - '''Contains all of the Veteran Edition plus a Premium Membership, and all Expansions. It costs $499.95/€449.95/£374.95. *'Platinum Edition -''' Contains all of the Premium Edtion plus a Platinum Membership, and a Remote Controlled M1A3 Abrams TUSK toy. It costs $799.95/€699.95/£599.95. *'Ultimate Edition - '''Contains all of the Platinum Edition plus a Ultimate Membership. It costs $999.95/€899.95/£749.95. *'Premium Ultimate Edition - 'Contains all of the Ultimate Edition plus a Premium Ultimate Membership. It costs $1999.95/€1799.95/£1499.95. *'Platinum Ultimate Edition -''' Contains the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Platinum Ultimate Membership Package. It costs $999,999,999,999.95/€899,999,999,999.95/£749,999,999,999.95. (note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Expansions & DLCs There are several Expansions and DLCs in Black Ops 2. Expansions *'''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Death Rage *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Mobile Combat' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Historic ERA' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Infection Nightmare' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: New ERA' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Future Generation' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Medieval Age' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Pre-historic ERA' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Apocalypse' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Outsiders' 'DLCs *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 1' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 2' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 3' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 4' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 5' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 6' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 7' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 8' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 9' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 10' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 11' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 12' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 13' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 14' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 15' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 16' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 17' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 18' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 19' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 20' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 21' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 22' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 23' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 24' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 25' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 26' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Cache Drop 27' '(note: This is not yet finished, but I'm not in the mood to make up things anymore because there's the real one.) Sales & Reception Sales The game is considered the best success in the Call of Duty franchise. It is titled as the Biggest Entertainment Launch of All Time & The Best-Selling Game of All time. In its first day of release it grossed more than $1 billion in the US alone. It beated the record of Call of Duty: MW3 on gaining $1 billion for 16 days by just gaining a billion dollar for 1 day. It grossed about $7 billion in March 3, 2016. It is considered as the best-selling game in the world. Reception It is praised by all gamesites, and players because of its graphics, and gameplay. It got 99.97% on Xbox 720, 99.98% on PC, and 99.94% on PS4 given by metacritic. GameSpot the game 10 out of 10 because of its gameplay, and graphics.